


thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vulnerable thoughts on display to be poked and prodded at
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. my brain has thoughts

i love you

why?

does there need to be a reason?

i guess not, no

do you love me?

i…

…

…

i’m sorry for asking

i did not say i didn’t love you

then say it now

i cant

why not?

it hurts

why on earth would it hurt?

it hurts to think that i could possibly love you because you have hurt me in ways i couldn’t imagine i could even be hurt. 

you said could too much

and yet i still love you

ha! you admitted it

of course i love you, fucking idiot, you were everything ive wanted to be and more. i stood at the foot of your shrine and had to tilt my chin to the sky to see your divinity

i’m not divine. don’t say that

oh but to someone as little as me you are and more

but you aren’t little anymore. you’ve grown

i’m still little sometimes. and that is when i love you

you admitted it again

im big most of the time. that is when i hate you and want to scratch and kick and bite at you and make you pay for everything you have put me through

i wonder how she is doing, i should check on her

see? i’m not even at the front of your concerns! i mean nothing to you! absolutely nothing!!!

did you say something?

am i real?

of course

thank you

dont thank me

i’m sorry

stop apologizing

okay


	2. awful ugly thoughts, but still thoughts regardless

i want to stand over your chest as you watch in horror because i am finally more powerful than you

you are quite literally the tiniest person i’ve ever met

there is so much rage in this body

tiny body

i hate you

i have more people to support me than you could imagine. you are completely and utterly alone

i know

don’t be so complacent

when i revolt you ignore me

and if you conform i’ll ignore you

what do you want from me?

i never wanted anything. you came to me, remember?

i dont remember

you’re useless

i cant remember

pathetic 

i’m trying so so hard. it hurts

stop being so weak. youre dead

im not dead

i cannot see you

i can see you

stop looking at me

okay

okay

i’m horrible, heh, aren’t i?

a bit, yes

finally some honesty

nothing i have ever said to you is truthful, think again

you told me you loved me, you told me you cared

i lied

oh


End file.
